RinxMikuxLen
by CrazyAnimegirl123
Summary: Len and Rin Kagamine are finally going to school after their pop star life has calmed down, There they meet a beautiful girl named Miku Hatsune and it's love at first sight for both twins the only problem is she HATES them. Can They change her mind and get her to fall for them while the whole school is trying to get their attention? WARNING CONTAINS: Yuri, Lemon, and a Threesome
1. Chapter 1: New school

SUMMARY: Len and Rin Kagamine are finally going to school after their pop star life calms down, there they meet a beautiful girl named Miku Hatsune and it's love at first sight for both twins, the only problem is she HATES both Len and Rin while the whole school adores them. Can they change her mind and make her fall for them? WARNING CONTAINS: Yuri, Lemon, and a Threesome.

Author's note:Hi every body my name is Megumi and this is my first time making a fanfiction story so sorry if the first chapter is short, but i will make the second chapter longer. This page only shows the summary and the A/N anyways if any of you can show me how to make a bio page please let me know! *gives a shy smile* Thank you for way help! Oh yes i almost forgot to say that my twin brother will leave some author notes and here's one right now!

A/N:Hello I am Akio and yes i am a boy if my sister forgot to say it, so any ways my sister forgot to say is that we are both 13 and that are friend : Yuki has asked us if we could write her this story and no she does not own a fanfiction account but she still reads fanfics as you can see yuki is a yuri and yaoi fan-girl and she along with us LOVES VOCALOID. PLEASE READ ON NEXT PAGE WILL BE CHAPTER 1. THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 1:New school and a cute miku

Len's p.o.v: 'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!' The alarm ranged. I groaned as I got up checking what time it is, it read 7:00am "Rin wake up it's time for school!" I said while I walked to our wardrobe I took out both our uniforms they looked like navy sailor suits just with different colors I looked back at my sleeping twin and threw her uniform at her. It worked, she got up. "What was that for?!" She hissed "Time for school" "School?!" "yep" I said heading towards the bathroom first. I took a longish shower, changed into the uniform, brushed my teeth, and lastly put my blonde hair into a messy ponytail and headed out where I saw my sister putting her huge white bow in "Did you even shower?" "Ya I used the downstairs bathroom" "Then why come back in here?" "Duh I left my bow" She giggled "Anyways let's go" I said "Wait what about breakfast?" "Ehh, we'll skip this time" I shrugged. We headed downstairs and then out the door. When we walked outside we saw a girl with knee length teal hair that was tied into two long ponytails, and the Vocaloid high school uniform though her's had a longer shirt with a tie, a skirt, and knee high boots. 'She's cute, but I hope she doesn't notice we are Len and Rin Kagamine' "Oh Hi girl do you go to vocaloid high too?" I herd Rin ask "Well, yes are you to the new students?" She asked, her voice was sweet and soft "Yes we are I'm Len Kagamine and she's Rin Kagamine" I greeted "Oh hello Kagamine-sans I'm Miku Hatsune" "Cute name, oh and you can just call us Len and Rin" As I said that I noticed we had made it to our bus stop 'Since when did we start walking? Oh well' "So Miku-chan I noticed your house id next to ours" Rin asked hooking on to Miku's arm "They are?" She asked shyly I blushed at her cute expression.

Rin's p.o.v: 'Why is my face red and my heart beating so fast when I'm so close to Miku? Maybe cause she's so cute! Wait What?' I thought to myself. When we reached our bus stop I sat down on the bench and pulled Miku down with me. "Miku what are you doing with RIN AND LEN KAGAMINE!?" I herd a girl yell. We turned all our heads to see a tall blonde with a side pony and a yellow phone "Wait you know who they are how?" Miku asked, confused 'She doesn't know how we are?' I thought "Geez Miku! Haven't you herd the song spice or meltdown, their pop stars!" The girl yelled "They are?" Miku asked turning to us "Ya why is their a problem?" I asked Shyly "Oh no" Miku said waving her hands around "Yes there is cause you'll be getting in the way of me and Len!" She yelled hugging Len tightly "Get off me woman!" Len yelled trying to shake her off "Um Neru-san I don't think Len likes that" Miku said. The bus pulled up to our stop and when we got on everyone went crazy. Me and Len sat in the seat next to Miku I saw a girl with long light redish - pinkish hair 'I wish I was sitting next to Miku' I thought sadly. "Hey Miki" Miku said trying to get the girl next to her's attention, but she was staring right at us while eating cherries "Um Miki I need to tell you something Important" Miku whispered, I was now eves dropping "yes Miku" "Um you know Rei?" "Of course" "Well he asked me out what should I do?" "Go out with him you guys make a cute couple!" The girl said "Um ok" I turned to Len "Hey Len what do you think of Miku?" I asked I saw him blush "Um she's cute" He said shyly "Mhmm Ok". We finally made it to school.

Normal p.o.v: Once Len and Rin got out of the bus they got the same reaction they got on the bus "Oh boy" They said in unison "Hey Len sing Spice for me!" A random girl said "Rin sing Meltdown" "Marry me Len!" This went on and on. The twins looked at each other and sighed running into the school building "This is gonna be a long day" Rin sighed "Yep" Len sighed also.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

A/N: So did you guys like it, I know it's short I'll make the next one longer.

L: Ya you better

M: now, now, you know Megumi has problems don't point it out

R: But it's fun

M:You guys are mean!

L: cause you made a three some!

M: It's not me read the page before this!

R&M: WELL PLEASE REVIEW AND READ ON!


	3. Chapter 3

The bell for fist class had ranged as everybody made their way up to there first class. "So let's head to class!" Rin beamed as she took a hold of Len's arm "Sure whatever" when they entered they saw Miku and a boy who looked a lot like Len just he was taller and had black hair with no ponytail and had honey yellow eyes. "Oh Hey Miku!" Rin beamed "Oh hey" Miku mumbled "What's wrong?" "She doesn't like famous people like you" The tall black haired boy said at this Rin frowned at "Well why not?" Len asked "Well you know that famous singer Kaiko?" Yah what about her?" "Well Miku and her were best friends but we found out Kaiko was only using poor Miku"The black haired boy said "Well who said were like her!?" Rin yelled but no one answered "Fine then!" Rin huffed as she grabbed Len and took him to the front of the class. The teacher and the rest of the class entered "Alright class it looks like we have two new students today but I think we all know who they are right? But they still don't know you guys so stand up and we'll go down by rows" The teacher said as the class stood up A girl with blonde hair and a t-shirt that said spice! stood up "Hello I'm Lily!" She beamed winking at Len "Hi I'm Piko" Said a boy with white hair "I'm Miku" Miku said not making eye contact "I'm Miki! Miku's bff so back off!" A girl with faded red hair said "Now Miki No need to be rude" The teacher warned next was that tall black haired boy "Hi I am Rei" He said dryly "I'm luka!" A pink haired girl said "I'm Teto!" A girl with huge hot pink pigtails said "And I'm Gumi" I girl with green hair said "And I'm Miss Prima short class we know but i't better that a huge class" The teacher said "You can both take a seat next to Rei" "So on with the lesson tadoy we are doing a science project!" Miss Prima beamed as the twins made their way to their seats "So I'll pick your groups. First Miku, Piko, Miki, len and Rin. Next Gumi, Lily, Rei, Luka and Teto" "But I wanted to be with Miku!" Teto whined "And why is that? The teacher asked "Well She's smart and she's my friend" "ya and I wanted to be with Len!" Lily whined "Too bad now group one will work on the humans body and group too will work on how the lands were formed" Miss Prima said as the whole class groaned "Oh shush" Miss prima hissed "The due date is gonna be next Monday" Miss Prima smiled "Group one you shall be using pages 102 to 110 in the text book and group two you'll due pages 224 to 230". The whole next 45 minutes was spent by Miss prima telling what not to do and what to do on this project. The bell ranged telling the class that it's time to go. "Well goodbye class!" Miss Prima waved.

Miku's p.o.v:

Oh why did I have to be with Len and Rin? Everyone knows how much I hate rich famous people! "Hey Miku!" Miki greeted as she took a hold of my arm "I got to be in a group with you and Piko! He so digs me!" Miki beamed "Ya but we got the twins" I sighed "Oh come on give them a chance!" A third voice cut in "Oh hey luka" I greeted "Where's teto and gumi?" I asked "I don't know" "So did you and Rei finally hook up" Luka teased as she took my other arm "Maybe" I blushed "Aww!" They both yelled "I siad maybe!" "Aww but you know he digs you like piko digs me!" Miki pouted "Plus I bet he'll make me say yes by giving me leeks" I sighed "ya we know your weakness for leeks" Luka giggled "I swear you'll do anything for leeks" Miki Teased "Oh shut up tuna and cherry girls" I teased back "Bye I have to go to class know" I said going to class 2B "kay bye" They waved When I entered the class I saw them two! "What are you guys doing here?!" I seethed "Um this is are class?" Rin asked confused 'Oh gosh this is gonna be a long day!' I yelled in my head.


End file.
